


It's Pretty Obvious That You've Got A Crush

by Mackem



Series: Trek Wolf [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles is Bones' brother, not his partner. Great! Unfortunately, Stiles can tell <i>exactly</i> how relieved Jim is that Bones isn't already taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pretty Obvious That You've Got A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more, and there is more! Way more than I ever expected to be, if I'm honest. I'm so thrilled that anybody at all read [the first of these fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636260), and if you did so and have come back for more, hurrah! You are my hero! 
> 
> This was beta'd and encouraged along the way by the super-talented [canistakahari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/) who has also added to this 'verse - if you haven't read her own fic with these lovely lads, [go and treat yourself!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/637796)

Bones invites Jim to stay for breakfast, once all the yelling degenerates into giggles, interrupted by the occasional facepalm. They resolve as a trio to just plough through their collective embarrassment, in the name of stuffing their faces. Jim finds it easier to look at Stiles now he has a shirt on; it gets even easier when he realises Stiles’ t-shirt commemorates the battle of Serenity Valley.

“Browncoats forever,” he tells Stiles gravely. “Unification never.”

“Okay, that? Just undid a lot of the damage you caused my brain with appalling mental images,” Stiles replies, and holds out his hand for a fist bump. Jim presses his knuckles to Stiles’ as Bones gives them a bemused look.

“What are you talking about?” he asks. He hands eggs to Jim, and flour and milk to Stiles. “Is that a code?”

“Bones,” Jim says slowly, “Do you mean to say you’ve never seen Firefly?”

“What? What‘s that?”

“Blasphemer,” breathes Jim, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Believe me, I’ve tried. He is stubborn. Like a mule. He’s an actual mule, televisually.”

“That’s not even a word,” Bones scoffs, and gives the two of them a firm look. “Now do you want breakfast, or not? Jim, scramble some eggs. Give Stiles a couple so he can make pancakes. No, we don’t have any chocolate chips,” he adds as Stiles opens his mouth. “Get on it anyway. I’ll get some bacon on the grill.”

Jim finds himself exchanging a glance with Stiles, before he laughs. “Wow. Kitchen Bones is bossy,” he chuckles. He nudges Bones in the side as he bustles past, and aims a lecherous wink at him. “I kind of like it!”

Bones scoffs once more, and begins rambling about the correct way to cook scrambled eggs rather than comment, but Stiles… The look Stiles aims at him is a mix of curiosity, and amusement. Amber eyes glance between Jim and Bones quickly, and his eyebrow raises; Jim’s eyes widen and Stiles smiles to himself, a small, satisfied expression, but says nothing. He gets on with preparing the batter as Jim pulls himself together. Crap, this morning has left him rattled as hell. 

The meal comes together quickly enough, and before too long the three of them are seated at Bones’ tiny breakfast nook, sipping coffee and stuffing their faces.

“So how long are you staying?” Jim asks Stiles, in a few brief moments between mouthfuls. Stiles chews industriously, his cheeks puffed out as if he’s storing food for the winter, before he can answer.

“There's a teacher institute day on Monday,” he shrugs. “So I thought, now that I have a few days to play with, can I _possibly_ miss this chance to find out if Leo is really settling in at college like he claims, or whether he is, in fact, moping around like a total loser and hiding from everyone.”

“You have such faith in me,” Bones drawls. “Have I ever lied to you before?”

“You told me that I was adopted!” Stiles says indignantly. “That mom and dad found me in a cave and decided to keep me!”

“Oh, yeah,” Bones snorts. “Wearing diapers made of moss. Stiles of the forest! I forgot about that!”

“He used to take me on walks through the woods, and every time we passed this one little cave, he told me that's where mom and dad found me,” Stiles tells Jim with a significant glare at Bones. “He used to get me to run in and see if my _real_ mom and dad were there!”

“They were chased away by angry bears, and left Stiles behind,” Bones tells Jim, meeting Stiles' frown with a smirk. “I'm pretty sure once they abandoned him that he was raised by cougars. Or racoons, maybe. Feeding him scraps from trash cans in people‘s yards. They have these little fingers, they can get the lids - ”

“ - I know what racoons are capable of!” Stiles bursts. Bones merely grins wider.

“Because they raised you?”

“You were totally a bad influence, Bones,” Jim snorts. 

“Older siblings are the worst,” Stiles grumbles. Jim nods, a smile growing on his face.

“Yup. My brother was an asshole too. Though he used to tell me I grew in a cornfield, and that mom found me during the harvest. Apparently that’s why I’m a deeper blonde than him,” he chuckles. “Because I’m part-corn.”

Bones is chuckling. He gives Jim a look that is so immeasurably fond that his heart swells. Stiles, however, jabs Bones in the shoulder, even as he giggles.

“You see?” he demands. “Older brothers are _jerks_! Answer for the crimes of your sub-species!”

“Whatever,” Bones says with a grin. “It was character building. Tough love. It's not like I got away with it.”

“Yeah? What happened?” asks Jim. It’s hard to picture a little Bones being naughty, let along being bad enough to warrant punishment; then again, with his smart mouth? Jim is pretty sure Bones could talk himself into trouble any day.

“Mama threatened to make me go live in the cave myself if I didn't make it up to Stiles, once she found out.” Bones cracks up as Stiles sighs, like the universe‘s most long-suffering, world-weary teenager.

“She only found out when I wrote all about it at school,” he explains with a roll of his eyes. “'What I Did On My Summer Vacation: my brother Leo took me to find my real mom and dad in the woods.”

“With a cute little drawing of Stiles in a cave,” Bones chuckles. “I got myself grounded. I lost four Fridays in a row, babysitting while Mama and Dad lived it up.”

“I think you got off lightly!” Jim laughs.

“Nobody who has had to watch The Lion King four weeks in a row is getting off lightly,” Bones drawls. “Believe me. The magic wears off pretty quickly.”

“Oh, c'mon,“ Stiles grins, “You _know_ you liked re-enacting it with me. He used to hold me up, like Rafiki held Simba up for the crowd,” he tells Jim, who bursts into gleeful laughter. “And he was _awesome_ as Scar. Passably British and totally evil.”

“Adorable,” Jim announces. “I need pictures. Please tell me there are pictures.”

“I know there are pictures of you and Scott being Timon and Puumbaa,” Bones says thoughtfully, and smiles as Stiles laughs through a mouthful of eggs. “I don't know if there's any of the two of us, though. I tended not to do it while adults were watching, in case I shrivelled up and died of embarrassment.”

“So what are you guys doing this weekend?” Jim asks curiously. He’s finished stuffing his face now, his stomach momentarily satisfied; he sips his coffee as Bones shrugs.

“Nothing, today. I have classes I can't miss, and I'm not letting a sixteen year old wander around San Francisco on his own.”

“I guess I can just watch a DVD,“ Stiles sighs. Jim finds his next words spilling forth before he even thinks about them.

“Why don't I take you out?”

Two pairs of eyes blink at him; one considering, one bemused. “Why?“ Bones asks dryly. “Have you been inspired by my tales of babysitting?”

“Uh, let's shelve that word _immediately_ , okay?“ Stiles demands. “I'm too old for babysitters. I'm sixteen! Regardless of the fact that you gave me the wrong card for my birthday,” he aims at Bones, grumbling good-naturedly. Bones, however, draws himself up haughtily.

“How dare you? I didn't get you the _wrong_ card. I got you _two_ cards, to be read in conjunction with each other.”

Stiles turns his unimpressed gaze on Jim. “He got me one that said, “HOORAY YOU ARE SIX!” and one that said, “Happy Tenth Birthday!” Because he is an _idiot_.”

“Ten and six add up to sixteen,“ Bones tells him, and reaches across the table to ruffle his hair with an obnoxious grin. Stiles grumbles and ducks away. “Did you not reach addition in school yet? 'Addition' means 'adding up'.”

“You’re the worst. You're actually the worst,“ Stiles groans. He turns to Jim, and aims beseeching eyes at him. “Please, guy I just met, save me from him. This is an official cry for help.”

“Allow me to officially acknowledge your cry for help,” Jim grins. “I will respond in the affirmative as soon as Bones allows me to.”

“Are you sure you want to trail a kid around all day?” Bones asks uncertainly, looking between them. “What will you even do?”

“I want to see the sights with _you_ ,“ Stiles says immediately. “No offence, Jim, but Mom wants photos of the two of us at the bridge, and stuff. Oh, and in some fog.”

“She wants photos of you in fog?” Jim chuckles. “Don't they have fog at home?”

“We do indeed have that particular weather,” Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know, man, I’m just passing her wishes along. No matter how weird they are.”

“Yeah. I mean, if it's really foggy, she won't even be able to _see_ us in a photo,“ Bones agrees. “Okay, so no major sightseeing. What else is there to do around here?”

“Bones,” Jim says, schooling his features into a scandalized mask. “You denigrate our fair city! There's tons to do! I do different things every day!”

Bones' eyebrows shoot up. “Let me rephrase; what is there to do around here that is _appropriate for a sixteen year old_?”

“C'mon, Bones,“ Jim scolds. “Do you really think I'd take your baby brother - ”

“ - there's another word we're going to shelve - ”

“ - to a _strip club_?”

“Oh! I have no issues with that,” Stiles says quickly.

“I will not dignify that remark with an answer,” growls Bones. 

“How about the zoo?” Jim offers, and this time, it's Stiles who snorts.

“Did you mishear? I said I'm sixteen, not _six_.”

Bones, however, levels a flat look at him. “Don't even try to claim not to care about cute fluffy animals. I've seen you walk past pet shops and fall in love with _every single_ creature in the window. And I know damn well you have every episode of Planet Earth on the TiVo.”

Jim can't help but laugh at Stiles' pink flush. “Busted. It's a good zoo, I promise. We can even get our faces painted,” he grins, and is pleased to see Stiles laugh. “I'll be a panda. You can be Simba, if you want? To relive your glory days?”

“The ones I’m still living, you mean?” Stiles retorts, his eyes sparkling. This time it is Jim’s shoulder he gives a friendly jab. “As opposed to you, grandpa. You want me to get a wheelchair to push you around in? We can put a blanket over your lap, so you don’t catch a chill.”

Bones looks between the two of them, smirking. “I knew you'd get along. Okay. Fine. If you want to hit the town together, then I'm fine with it.”

“Great!“ Stiles beams, before turning a serious expression on Jim. “We need to take a cable car. Can we get there by cable car? We're taking a cable car. Okay, wait - I need a shower, _then_ we hit the cable cars up, okay? I will be, like, ten minutes.”

“So,” Jim says lightly as Stiles bounces away. He settles his eyes on Bones, unable to hide his curiosity any further. “You have a brother, huh?”

“Yes,” Bones says, and levels a firm look at him. “Is this where you get annoyed that I didn't tell you every single detail of my life before we met? Because you’re many things, Jim Kirk, and you can damn well count ‘hypocrite’ among them if you‘re going to get irritated with me about this.”

“What?” he asks, stunned. Bones raises an eyebrow.

“The only reason I know _you_ have a brother is because he happened to call you one of the _many_ times I was dragging your drunk ass home, and you have him listed in your cell as Sam Brother.” He gives Jim a quizzical look. 

Jim shrugs. “Sam’s a common name. I also have Sam Barmaid and Sammy Idiot.” He grins at Bones’ look of bemused curiosity. “We’re partnered in my Shakespeare course. Believe me, calling him Sammy Idiot is lowering the status of idiots everywhere.”

“Whatever, kid. He introduced himself when you made me answer and tried to get me to tell him we were in a twenty-four-hour library, instead of throwing up in a bus stop.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jim laughs sheepishly. “Right. Well, okay then. Jim Kirk, thy name is hypocrisy.”

Bones grins. “I was right? You _were_ going to complain about me daring to keep relatives from you?”

“Well, yeah,” Jim mumbles. He aims a sheepish look at Bones. “I kind of want to know everything about you, y‘know?”

Bones has no answer for that, but as he stands to deposit his dishes in the sink, he's smiling. Jim's heart flutters in return.

***

Stiles, Jim soon discovers, is kinetic energy made human. He finds it kind of exhilarating, trying to keep up with his whirling mind, and the flailing limbs he seems to have full control of only ninety per cent of the time. Stiles never actually seems to be _still_ ; his arms fly as he speaks, his hands shaping his thoughts in the air, and even as he sits and waits for the cable car, his feet are tapping, his legs jiggling, his fingers tap-tap-tapping at the bench. At first Jim can't quite believe Bones and Stiles are related, but then he remembers seeing Bones at work; flying around the hospital wards at a manic pace for hour after hour, never flagging, his sharp eyes not missing a thing as his brain works overtime. _Then_ he sees the family resemblance.

Although, he decides as he watches Stiles sit with his face pressed against the window with a delighted beam, Bones is not _quite_ so enthusiastic about cable cars.

Stiles is chatty, and funny with it, in a sarcastic, dry kind of way, and Jim finds himself warming to him easily; enough that he finds himself teasing Stiles instinctively. “You want a balloon, kiddo?” he grins when they're inside the zoo and walking past a vendor surrounded by kids. Various different helium animals bob lazily in the air, waving in the breeze. Stiles glances up at them, then aims a dubious look at Jim. “My treat,” he adds with a wicked grin. “Seen as I'm _babysitting_ you.”

Stiles smirks right back at him. “Ohhh, so _that's_ how it's gonna be, huh? Then fine. Yes, Jim, I _do_ want one of the seven dollar balloons. Buy me one. Right now.”

Jim’s mockery wilts in the face of his triumphant grin. “Touché. I guess I asked for that. Really?”

“Really really,” Stiles nods, and gives him a gentle push towards the vendor. “Hey, you started this, now I‘m finishing it! You want me to go home and tell my big, scary older brother - who you are totally trying to impress - that you offered me a shiny balloon then cruelly took it back? I’ll cry. There will be tears, Jim.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Jim laughs, before he plays back what Stiles has said. His eyebrows shoot up. “Whoa - wait - I’m not trying to _impress_ Bones! What are you talking about?”

“Oh, really?” Stiles says. His eyebrow arches, in a gesture Jim has seen Bones do approximately a thousand times. The resemblance is uncanny. “So, taking his brother on a trip to the zoo? What is this, then? You just…really like animals?”

Jim can _feel_ his cheeks burning, but he draws himself up haughtily. “I may have a soft spot for elephants. What of it?”

“Whatever, dude,” Stiles laughs. He gives him another encouraging shove towards the balloons. “You can keep telling yourself that you’re doing this _for the elephants_ while you buy me my balloon.”

“Alright, alright, you win,” Jim grumbles. At least this is an excuse to back away from that conversation, he thinks as he heads towards the vendor. “Which one do you want?”

“The wolf!” Stiles says without hesitation, his mouth spread into a dizzy grin.

It's a cute balloon; the cartoon wolf has its head thrown back and its mouth open in a howl, with its tail curved behind it. Stiles wraps both arms around it and hands Jim his phone to take a photo of him, cuddled up to it with a huge smile. When Jim hands his phone back Stiles cracks up at the picture. 

“Oh, man. I gotta send that to Scott. He'll love it. Can you hold this a second?” he asks, thrusting the string at Jim.

“Fine, but it doesn't suit me the way it suits you,” Jim chuckles as Stiles texts madly. “So who's Scott?”

“My bestie,” Stiles supplies. He talks under his breath as he types. “Dude look, I met Derek at the zoo,” he mutters, then grins and slips his phone into his pocket. “Scott is my partner in crime. My platonic life partner. My brother from another mother. Unlike Leo, who is _biologically_ my brother from another father, but totally regards Dad as…well. His dad. Now gimme!” he grins, holding his hand out for the balloon.

Jim ties the wolf around his wrist, and is pleased to see Stiles laugh. He jerks his hand and cackles as the balloon bounces through the air. “Awesome. So what did we learn from this, Jim?”

“That teenagers are smartasses,” Jim chuckles. “And apparently willing to act like toddlers.”

“Yup,” Stiles grins. “Never underestimate me! Can we see the snow leopards first?” he asks, squinting at the huge zoo map. “Their tails are the fluffiest and sometimes they put them over their nose. I need them in my life.”

Jim thinks Stiles is pretty much a friend for life.

They spend a couple of hours gawping at the animals together. There's barely a moment of silence between them as they wander between enclosures; Jim has finally met somebody as chatty as himself. They talk about anything and everything - school, college, comics, whether a lion or tiger would win in a fight, whether the panda or red panda is more adorable - but the topic they return to time and time again is Bones.

Stiles wants to know whether Bones is settling in at school (yes, albeit slowly), whether he's working too hard (absolutely), whether he’s taking the time to have a social life (begrudgingly and only when Jim drags him out of his room). Jim, however, wants to know _everything_.

“What was he like as a kid?” he asks Stiles outside the lion enclosure. The lions are flopped together in a big pile, occasionally twitching as a buzzing insect bothers them, but otherwise still. Stiles gives him a sidelong glance and finishes stuffing his face with cotton candy before he answers.

“I can’t give you any kind of, y’know, _personal_ answer, because he was twelve when I was born. I kind of bypassed the years of li‘l Leo.”

“Right,” Jim chuckles sheepishly.

“But Mom always says he was a sweet kid. Kind of quiet. I think he read a lot? I mean, he still does. And he used to read to me all the time,” Stiles tells him, with a fond smile. “Oh! And he liked playing computer games a lot. Like, a _lot_. He caught all the pokemon. And we used to play Zelda together! Even when I was teeny, and all I could do was sit in his lap and hammer buttons. He used to let me cut all the grass and smash the pots for him.”

As they stroll between the giraffes and the elephants - and Jim wasn’t actually kidding about liking elephants; their trunks are _majestic_ , okay - he asks as casually as possible, “So, did he date a lot? Did Bones have a ton of girlfriends? Or, uh, boyfriends?”

The look Stiles gives him is both knowing and amused, but he doesn’t comment. “I wouldn’t say a lot. But I remember him seeing a couple of girls. _And_ guys,” he adds significantly, with a smirk. Jim clears his throat.

The elephants are bathing, and frolicking in the water. It is a goddamn delight to behold.

The coyotes, however, are nowhere to be seen, so Jim buys himself a popsicle, hands one to Stiles, and takes the opportunity to ask, “So…the divorce was a bad one, huh?”

Stiles shrugs and speaks around the ice in his mouth. “He should probably tell you about that himself, Jim.”

“Right,” Jim nods, colouring. “But…well, what’s the ex-wife like?”

“Jocelyn? I liked her,” Stiles shrugs once more, and concentrates on slurping at the popsicle. “Leo did too, or he wouldn’t have married her in the first place, right? She was funny. And she made him relax, y’know? He needs somebody to make him stop working,” he says lightly, with a glance at Jim.

“I know,” Jim huffs. “Believe me, I know. I’m trying to impose a rule that he needs to take at least one night a week for himself. I usually have to actually pull him away from his desk, but he always gives in eventually.”

“Good. Keep it up,” Stiles says, with no small amount of satisfaction. “But, yeah, y’know, he and Jocelyn went through some tense times. Like I said, he should give you the details, but…a doctor who graduated early and wanted to prove himself to the entire world, and a super-sassy designer trying to start her own business? Life was stressful, and that makes people change, I guess. Oh my _god_ , look, red pandas!” he cries suddenly, and takes off at a run towards another enclosure. “C’mon! I’m going to _prove_ they would kick a panda’s monochromatic _ass_ in a cuteness competition!”

Jim laughs, and jogs after him.

Once they’ve drunk their fill of adorable/deadly/sleeping animals, they decide to get some lunch. Jim directs them towards the exit; they have to walk past the gift shop, of course, and he gives it a speculative glance as they pass it. “Hey, hold on a minute,” he tells Stiles. “We should get Bones a little present, right? Because he had to go to class instead of tagging along.”

Stiles laughs. And laughs, and laughs, and _laughs_ , as Jim stares at him in bewilderment. “Okay, so,” he manages, as soon as he stops gasping for breath between howls. He aims a toothy grin at Jim. “Exactly how long have you wanted to be Mrs Leonard McCoy?”

“What?!” Jim splutters. His stupid blush is back with a vengeance, burning up his cheeks. “What are you talking about? I was thinking of getting him a - a toy meerkat, not an engagement ring!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Stiles chuckles. “Seriously, at first I thought you just had a crush - ”

“ - I do not have a _crush_!” Jim protests furiously. “Teenage girls have crushes!”

“Then honestly, all morning I have been poised and ready to help you into your training bra, because I thought you had the mother of all teenage girl crushes,” Stiles cackles. “But I’m wrong, I’m totally wrong! You’re in _love_ with my brother!”

“I’m not!”

“You are! You love Leo!” Stiles giggles. He dances around Jim as he sings it at him. “You love Leo so hard!”

“I don’t!” Jim protests desperately. “Stop it!”

“You do! You’re in love! You want to give him _all the kisses_!”

“Stop! Stop saying words!” groans Jim. He flails his hands at Stiles ineffectively, as if hoping to flap him out of existence. “Shut your mouth! _Silencio_!”

“That never works,” Stiles laughs. “Try harder, Jim. Oh, man. This is adorable. This is perfect!”

“This is _not happening_ ,” snaps Jim. His stomach is churning and he’s not sure when he last blinked, given how wide and horrified his eyes are. “You have no reason to think I’m in - that I want - to think any of this!”

“Does anybody else call him Bones?” Stiles fires back. Jim gapes, bewildered.

“What? No!”

“Right, so, you gave him a super-special nickname that only you use. You’ve already put a claim on him, dude. _And_ you figured out his private room code,” Stiles adds, holding fingers up as he makes his points. “And use it to bring him coffee!”

“I’m being a good friend,” Jim protests weakly, but Stiles isn’t finished.

“And you were jealous when you thought he was sleeping with somebody. Yeah, I figured that out,” he laughs as Jim flushes harder. “Then when you realised I’m his little brother, you offered to show me a good time. And - I mean, c’mon,” he grins, “Jim, he’s all you talk about.”

“Because I’m talking to _you_! We just met! I barely know you! We don’t have anything else in common!” Jim whines.

“Uh-huh, I get that, but are you really saying that anybody who is ‘just friends’ with a guy would oh-so-casually ask if he’d had girlfriends _and boyfriends_?” Stiles asks with a shit-eating grin, and Jim is _so busted_.

“Shit,” he sighs, and gives in in the face of Stiles’ knowing smirk. “ _Shit_. Okay, so maybe…maybe I might have feelings for Bones. Okay? Are you happy now?”

“Dude, ecstatic! I’m so awesome,” Stiles laughs. “I knew it, I totally knew it! Ten points to Ravenclaw for Stilinski being a _genius_!” 

Jim sighs, and scrubs his hand tiredly over his face. “So is this where you run and tell him, and you both laugh it up?”

“What? No,” Stiles says with a confused blink. He stops prancing, and gives Jim a bewildered look. “Why would I do that?”

“For sadistic fun?” Jim suggests wearily, and Stiles merely snorts.

“You’re such an idiot. C’mon,” he demands as he bounces towards the exit. “I need lunch before I waste away into nothing. I haven’t eaten anything in, like, an hour. I need fries and…hmm. I’m thinking a hotdog, maybe? And we can think of strategies while we eat.”

Jim frowns, confused, and finds himself trailing after Stiles without thinking. “Strategies?”

“We can’t just leave this to _chance_ ,” Stiles scoffs. “We need a plan to get the two of you together!”

“Wait - what?” asks Jim. He can feel a smile threatening to bloom on his face as he catches up to Stiles. “You’re saying that you _want_ \- ”

“ - that I want you to date my brother?” finishes Stiles, and slings an arm around Jim’s shoulder. Above them, the balloon bounces merrily. “Of course. Are you kidding? You’re perfect for him, and he needs somebody that makes him happy.”

“I make him happy?” Jim murmurs, and Stiles merely whines and tugs him along with a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Oh my god, Jim, keep _up_! Of course you make him happy, you make him _smile_ and _laugh_ and honestly, he hasn’t _done_ that since the divorce, and I am over the goddamn _moon_ about it but we only have a weekend! We need to do some serious strategizing, Jim! I mean it!”

Yup, Jim thinks, as he laughs and lets Stiles drag him along in a state of giddy delight. This kid is _definitely_ a friend for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter has Derek, cross my heart! Also a change of point of view. We shall climb inside the mind of one Leonard McCoy.


End file.
